gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Clubster
Welcome }} Look, to avoid compacting infoboxes, edit in Classic>Source, that way, the fields don't automatically compact like they are doing when you're editing. Avoid clicking "Edit" and instead click the arrow next to "Edit", select "Classic", then "Source". Monk Talk 13:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Your last Edits I have to ask you not to compact the infoboxes when editing, this can be done by using the source editor. Also, leave the "Grand Theft Auto" titles to their full extend in infoboxes - not GTA -, as this is part of our manual of style. Thank you. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 03:01, December 21, 2015 (UTC) PS: This is your last reminder, next time there will be a block. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 03:12, December 21, 2015 (UTC) }} Monk Talk 16:20, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Design Gallery If you had read the MOS on design galleries you'd know we do not apply them to 3D universe-only vehicles. Monk Talk 05:09, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Stop adding Current Design Gallery to the 3D Universe vehicles.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:20, May 18, 2016 (UTC) The heavy revolver in gta v is based on the colt anaconda. Which is a .44 mag. The python is the .357 version. Videos Can you please upload GTASeriesVideos with their original name rather than a different name? "Export" is NOT a suitable file name. Please reupload them. Thank you. Monk Talk 11:33, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Articles I am once again having to tell you about the stunt race pages - adding an introductory line, a couple of standard templates and a video is not article-worthy content. We don't create the base page and throw in a couple of templates to avoid redlinks - if a job is worth doing, it is worth doing properly. Monk Talk 18:54, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Regarding media for deletion Good day sir, I noticed that you were messaging my colleague and other Bureaucrats about deleting videos, and I just wish to suggest that you might also wish to send such requests to Administrators, since they are also able to delete media, and doing so may potentially result in a swifter response. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:52, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :TBH, I've noticed you messaging the staff too and rather than spamming more of them, I was going to suggest you do LESS. In fact, just applying a template to any file you want removed should be all you need to do. The staff users with delete rights are usually doing regular maintenance on pages/files marked for deletion so it shouldn't take long for your marked files to be removed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:07, March 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Understood. Clubster (talk) 12:40, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Your recent pages Please put a bit more effort into creating pages. An introductory line and a video aren't page-worthy. Feel free to use the layout of the Special Vehicle Work missions or the MoS as a base, or wait until the pages are properly done before adding a video. Thank you. 06-16-2017, 10:05:01 (EDT) :Sorry, I only have the old-gen version, so I only edit as much as I can. Clubster (talk) 16:26, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::All you have to do is actually watch the videos you & JEEP-CHEROKEE are adding. Cam and I haven't played them either yet we've been able to do Severe Weather Patterns and start on Work Dispute for you. I've added a new infobox template so just copy the source from those pages and update the info as you watch your video. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:01, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Mod content Please do not upload any further mod content, this is prohibited by Policy. . Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:02, July 30, 2017 (UTC) SA Walkthroughs Just had to rollback a ton of mission pages. SA "Remastered" is literally the same as the iPad version, except played on a console. There's no need to replace those videos, and neither there is a reason to replace the original PC version with it. 08-12-2017, 10:11:47 (EDT) : Well, it'll be much better if we use only one video with better graphics & the latest one. That's my opinion. If you mind about that, it's fine. Clubster (talk) 03:31, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Avenger Hey, does it say Mammoth when in the plane or is this on the Social Club? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:43, December 12, 2017 (UTC) :Never mind, found it on RSSC... OK, So we'll have to wait until someone buys one and sits in it. RSSC says Mammoth, Warstock says HVY. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:50, December 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, since I don't have the next-gen consoles or PC, I only rely to RGSC when editing the vehicle pages. Clubster (talk) 03:42, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::It's all good, I have one, and I updated the page with the detail, clearly only an error on Warstock. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:48, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Deleted Videos Hey, just a quick note of appreciation for the work you are doing on the videos - marking removed/irrelevant/duplicated ones for deletion particularly. I'm not ignoring the requests, just trying to find some spare time to verify and process the requests (there are currently around 350 files/pages marked for deletion). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:42, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, man. I'll just keep searching & tagging the junk files. I just don't like everything being messy. Clubster 12:36, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I just wish to notify you that I have deleted a batch of removed videos by this currently-inactive user that you flagged for Speedy Deletion in April. Thank you for your effort, and keep up the good work. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:31, November 29, 2018 (UTC) : You're welcome. What a hardwork I did there. Clubster 05:11, December 1, 2018 (UTC) A fair amount of the images you've uploaded since this July are missing licenses, I'm adding them back. Please remember to do so next time. NoirlimeTalk | 15:29, December 27, 2018 (UTC)